I've Got A Dark Alley With A Bad Idea
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: She wears sad jeans. Torn at the waistband. Her pretty face is stained with tears. They know how to break all the girls like you. And they rob the souls of the girls like you. Naley
1. Chapter 1

**I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea**

**Chapter One**

My Name? Haley James.Age? 16. Do I Stereotype? Sometimes. Well. Actually, not my fault. You don't have to stereotype the sluts, they might as well have it written on their heads. Good Family? Parents that are never home, but when they are you want them to leave? Sisters that are sluts and want you to die? Brothers that barely know you exsist? Yes, Great family. Friends? No, none. I'd rather be all by myself. I don't need some 'Friend' hounding around me everywhere I go. I'm fine all alone. Boyfriend? No, they're even worse. No need of someone messing with my mind, I can do that myself thank you.

I, Haley James, Am not your average girl. I won't put up with your shit. I will not let you whine about anything. I will not listen to what you have to say. I'm my own person. I do what I want. Have a problem with that? Tough shit.

No, No matter what people say. Or think. I am not depressed. Sure, I do have some pretty tough stuff going on in my life. Some that I will not tell you. I will never tell you. Or anyone for that matter. I will tell you that: I pretty much suck at life. But you do no better. Who doesn't suck at life? Is there even ONE person that has a perfect day? All the time? No, I don't think there is a time where a kid wakes up to the smell of baccon, and pancakes, thanks their mom with a kiss on the cheek. Goes to school, hangs out with they're 'Click'. Have an awesome day, with their AWESOME friends, and getting AWESOME A's! Oh wow. No, Never. That's just a fairy tail. That will never come true. Nothing is perfect. You aren't perfect. I'm not perfect. The world is deffinitely not perfect.

You can call me a poser: I've never 'posed' for anything.

You can call me a goth: Does blue count as goth? I wear jeans.

You can call me a loser: But I've never lost anything.

You can call me a freak: Go ahead. I don't mind.

You can all me a slut: I've never once, slept with a guy.

You can call me a druggie: I've never one, smoked anything, or done any type of drug.

You can call me a cutter: No comment.

You can call me Haley James: Or you can't

You can call me your friend: Ha, yeah right.

You can call me a mystery.

**Worth Continuing? Mysterious I know, And If u do review, I WILL Update, so no need for those comments like 'YEAH worth continuing, doesnt mean you'll do it' I'm not the only person who doesn't update sometimes, so stay nice, im trying**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea**

**Thanks for all the reveiews, and I hope you look forward to more :) I wrote this in school.**

I watched her.

I always watch her.

I discovered quiet some time ago that every Lunch, she sits alone, against a tree outside. She eats a green apple and drinks a strawberry kiwi Snapple with a straw. Everyday, except for Friday. On Fridays, she eat's nothing. Sometime, On one of those Fridays, I'd love to go up to her, with a green apple, and her drink, and hand it to her. But I could never do that.

She was quiet.

She was always quiet.

I wished I could talk to her.

I've never heard her voice before. I imagine it to be soft. The kind that says 'I'm fine, Everythings great'; When in reality it's screaming 'Help me!' She looks so fragile. Everyday. I see her walk the deserted halls all by herself. Never one friend. I couldn't understand why.

Her eyes. So big. So beautiful. So brown, but so empty. I want to be the one to fill those beautiful caramel eyes.Will Never happen.

But, For once, I'm afraid. Everyone knows me. I'm the famous 'Nathan Scott' everyone loves me. And thats why I'm afraid. What if she's heard bad stuff that I've done? And she already hates me? I bet she already does.

My friends.

Hah, My friends.

They are complete assholes to her. Shooting her nasty looks in the halls. I don't understand why. She's so beautiful. She looks so sweet. What did she ever do to them?

I can tell you: Nothing.

That's just the way they are: Rude.

I always smile at her when she looks my way, but her expression doesn't change the slightest bit. Her mouth tightens, and she turns away, or sometimes even walks away. But everyday.I still know, that she's a beauty. The most beautiful girl I've every seen.

Her hair: Auburn. An Auburn beauty.

She wore it up everyday, In a pony tail, or a bun. I wanted to see it down. Desperatley. I pictured how it would frame her beautiful face. I knew I was right.

Her face. Like an angel. She wore absolutely no make-up. And I loved that. Normally, some girls couldn't pull it off. But she... She diffinitely could. She could pull off anything.

Her body: A goddess. She was incredibley gorgeous, and her body through it off the edge. She had curves in all the right places, I knew that, because I've seen her in her short shorts, and tank top, in gym class. Otherwise, she wears oversized hoodys, hiding her figure. But I don't mind, she's still as gorgeous as ever. Not some fake like the rest of the girls.

All those other girls can keep calling her what they already do: Poser. Goth. Loser. Freak. Slut. Druggie. Cutter.

But Me? What do I call Haley James?

I call her my dream girl.

I call her a goddess.

I call her the most beautiful girl I've ever set eyes on.

I call her a mystery.

**Still worth it? Please review? I know it's not that good, But just hear me out. LoL**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea  
Chapter Three  
Oh wow. I... Whoa, I don't have much to say! I'm glad you guy's loved it so much! I TOTALLY loved reading your reviews! They made my day! This kinda fic... genre... LoL, Is new to me! So I'm glad I'm doing okay. Here's the next chapter. It will change POV's Every so often.

* * *

**

**Nathans POV**

I decided. Today was the day I was going to do it.

I was going to talk to her.

My mystery.  
**  
**Today. It was a Friday. I watched her sit down and lean into the back of the tree.

I took this as my cue. I approached her slowly. Not that sure of what to say.

I watched hershut her eyes slowly. I smiled. She looked so innocent. As I stood infront of my dream girl. My hands became sweaty. I laughed slightly.

This has Never happend to me before.

My laugh caused her to open her eyes.

Reality kicked in. What was I doing?

**Haleys POV**

What is he doing?

Why is he starring at me?

If he gives me one ounce of shit I'll-

Whoa!

Why are his hands all shaky!

I shook my head and closed my eyes once more.

Dork.

**Nathan's POV**

"Exuse me." She opened her eyes and gave me a look.

Oh she's so beautiful!

"Uh..." I became at a loss of words. "Can I sit here?" I asked. Pointing next to her. She gave me a shrug as in an 'WhyNot' gesture.

I nodded, and smiled inside. I was sitting next to _her_.

I searched for something to say.

Dork.

"No apple or Snapple today?"

I don't know whyI said that!

GREAT! THATS AWESOME!

Lets make her think your some type of stalker.

Nice...

**Haleys POV**

I knew he watched me.

I wasn't stupid. I always caught him. But he'd just turn away.

I don't know why he picks to watch me out of all those other girls.

I shook my head at his question and looked away.

"Why not?" He asked.

I might as well talk to him. I'll probably not talk to him again. I let out a breath.

"It's Friday." I told him.

"Oh, I know. Why don't you have them on Fridays?" He asked. I shifted a little, feeling a rock beneath my leg.

"There Grocery Shopping days."I explained. "I shop on Fridays. And eat all the apples, and drink all the Snapples up until Thursday. Then I have none for Friday."

"Huh. Intresting."

Not Really.

"Not Really." I replied.

**Nathans POV**

Anything about her is intresting.

"So, Why don't you just buy an extra Snapple, and an extra Apple?" I Smiled. She shrugged.

"Well, The package only comes with 6 Snapples, and I wanna get teh SAME amount of apples." She explained.

Ohhhhhhh So gorgeous!

"Well, Just sneak another Snapple in your coat pocket!" I insisted.

She smiled.

She laughed.

**Haleys POV**

I SMILED!

I LAUGHED!

I HAD to get out of there!

I'm not supposed to be laughing, Nor smiling!

LOSER!

I stood up, grabbing my bag.

"Uh... I've-I've gotta go, uh. Practice. Bye." I told him, and with that, I left him, running to the chorus room.

That was close.

**Nathans POV**

What?

Why'd she go?

Was it something I said?

After a while. I sighed, getting up and brushing the dirt of my jeans.

I'll try again tomorrow.

I saw Jake watch Haley run in. And I walked up to him.

"She's in your chorus class?" I asked. I knew Jake was in chorus. But he never said anything about Haley being in it.

But I wouldn't blame him, his girlfriend hates her for no reason.

"Yeah, She's amazing. I'm singing a duet with her" He told me. My eyes widened.

She can sing too?

"Really? So, She said she was going to the chorus room...by any chance. Do you think she's practicing?" I asked, hoping to god it was a yes.

It'd be easy to dream about her, With her singing stuck in my head.

"Probably, why you want me to take you there?" He asked.

Jake knew I liked her. He thought it was cute.

Yeah whatever.

"Yeah. Can you?" He nodded, and led me to the room. It was left of the gym. I never really noticed it before.

We both stopped when we heardthe piano play.

Walking up and standing in the door way. I listend to her sing.

"She sings really emotional songs, I think they're about her life." Jake whispered. I nodded. And my breath caught in my throat when she started to sing.

**Haley POV**

Thank god.

Finally I can rehearse.

I opened my mouth. And sang a song. So close to me.

Closer than you would ever imagine.

_"Believe me  
It's easy  
To scream when you're dreaming  
You wonder what's under your bed when you're sleeping.  
They beat you.  
And blame you  
For all that you went through  
But hey it's just another Saturday.  
It's only just another saturday._

I love you.  
I need you.  
Like a thousand times before.  
Wonder why I hate you.  
But I'll scream and ask for more.  
I only wanted your attention  
At least the hate is some connection  
But hey, it's just another Saturday

Believe me,  
It's easy  
To live between the lines.  
When mommy says sorry,  
Over a thousand times.  
You're tied up  
You're cried up.  
You gotta get outta here  
But hey it's just another saturday.  
It's only just another saturday.

I love you.  
I need you.  
Like a thousand times before.  
Wonder why I hate you.  
But I scream and ask for more.  
I only wanted your attention  
At least the hate is some connection  
If I feel, then I need  
If I love, then I'm free  
Then I'm free

You make a mess of me  
You make a mess of me

I love you.  
I need you.  
Like a thousand times before.  
Wonder why I hate you.  
But I scream and ask for more.  
I only wanted your attention  
At least the hate is some connection  
But hey it's just another Saturday, another Saturday  
It's only just another Saturday.  
Another Saturday and I'm free  
And I'm free  
And I'm free  
And I'm free"

I stopped playing and smiled to myself.

I turned slowly, hearing a heavy breathing. I saw two guys at the door.

Jake, and.

Nathan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I would have excepted Jake. But what was _he_ doing here?

**Nathan POV**

What am I doing here?

What do I say?

Just then, Brooke walked in.

"Hello there freak. I hope they told you how much of a useless piece of shit you are." She smiled. I watched Haley.

**Haleys POV**

I took a deep breath.

What a bitch.

But I knew it.

I knew I was worthless.

She didn't have to remind me.

I shook my head and got up, heading for the door.

"Thats right you little druggie just walk away." She told me, smiling. I turned slowly towards her.

"Brooke stop it." Nathan told her firmly.

Why did he care?

"I'm not a druggie." I informed her. I wasn't. And I'm not planning on being one.

"Maybe not that, But you are a cutter. I can see it in your eyes. You know your worthless." She told me again.

"Brooke!" Nathan exclaimed again. I ignored him.

"I'm not a cutter." I told her.

"Then show me your arms." She told me, a tiny smirk on her face. I looked away.

It was a lie. I am.

"That's what I thought. You are. Now run along, and cut do us a favor, cut yourself with something rusty." She smiled. "Buh-bye." I was on the brim of tears.

Why?

I don't know.

Maybe now she actually has proof.

It was only minutes before everyone heard.

"Brooke! Stop being a bitch! Apologize!" Nathan told her, he was in her face.

"Nathan stop." I told him quietly. He looked at me. "No need."

And I ran.

I ran home.

Which did no good.

Because no one loves me there either.

But _that._

_That_ was no mystery.

**Nathan POV**

I felt so bad.

Did she really cut herself?

Why? She is so beautiful.

I couldn't get the image of her cutting herself out of my mind.

The razor.

The blood.

The crys.

Screaming for help.

Help.

Help.

She needed Help.

I needed to help her.

Help.

**Is it okay? I'm hoping people still like it. I'm a little 'iffy'. LoL. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea  
Chapter Four  
Okay. If this is getting boring. Tell me. I'll just stop. Someone already told me it was. So feel free i guess.**

* * *

**Haleys POV**

I slowed down my pace after a while of running. I lived far from the school.

Not long in a car.

But just long enough when running.

My parents will kill me!

I'm supposed to be in school.

I'm not in the mood for another beating.

Not today.

I've always wanted to feel loved.

Most of all, by my family.

If not that, atleast my parents.

But, no.

I don't know why god even wasted time on someone like me.

My parents abuse me.

And I let them do it.

I've always wanted a connection with them.

So I scream and ask for more.

Because in my mind...

Atleast the hates some kind of connection.

**Nathans POV**

After Jake reminded me of where he lived.

I jumped in my car and started towards it.

Haley was his neighbor.

I knew that.

While I was driving. I couldnt get her out of my mind.

The way her face fell when Brooke called her a worthless piece of shit. The way she defended herself about being a druggie.

The way she couldn't defend herself about being a cutter.

I drove a couple more minutes until I saw her.

I could tell it was her.

Her black oversized hoddie on, wrapping her arms around herself, with her bag slung over her shoulder.

I pulled over. Which startled her, her eyes widened.

I had to smile. It was cute.

**Haleys POV**

What the hell is he doing here?

Why is he pulling over.

Oh please tell me this is a FRIGGING joke!

I mean, He's nice, I guess.

Well, yeah he is.

He's cute...? Well, duh, you'd have to be a lesbian not to think he's hot.

I smiled a little.

It was sweet of him...

No! Don't let him in!

You'll only get hurt...

Only get hurt...

"What are you doing here?" I asked bitterly. Why? I don't know, he defended me...

**Nathans POV**

I winced at her voice.

She was pissed.

"Haley, I-uh. I'm sorry for them, they-they had no right to do that. Or call you that..." I told her, she gave me a small smile, than quickly turned that into a frown.

"Yeah, well, It's an everyday routine. I'm used to it." She told me. I felt bad.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have to be used to it. Because, It shouldn't be happening." I told her. She smiled again. "C'mon come with me?" I asked, giving a smile of hope. She froze.

**Haleys POV**

Ha-ha-ha-ha!

He's kidding right?

Right?

IS He?

I don't know what to say...

Go with him where?

"Go with you where?" I asked stepping closer to him and raising an eyebrow.

"Well, ah. I was thinking maybe, we could just chill and talk at my apartment..." He told me nervously.

Was this all a move to get into my pants?

Because if so...

My pant's are buckled tight.

"Are you trying to suduce me?" I asked him, a little shy. I don't like to talk much about that topic.

"No." He stammered. "No, Haley, I am deffinitley not trying to do that." I winced. Ouch! He doesn't like me like that does he?

**Nathans POV**

Shit. She winced.

She thinks I don't like her like that.

Quick Nathan, fix it dammit.

"Not that, I wouldnt like too" I fixed quickly. She gave me a weird face. "Shit, I mean. Wow..." I paused for a second. How stupid! Am I sounding?

From a scale of one to ten. How stupid am I sounding?

20.

"What I mean is... I like you, like really like you, I just, I'm not going to do anything to you, I, ah, I just wanna be your friend." I finally managed to spit out. She smiled slightly.

**Haleys POV**

He-he. He REALLY likes me.

Not that I care.

He want's to be my friend...

Friend...

I don't like friends.

Hounding me.

But... Maybe... I could try it out. I really do need someone.

As desprate as that may sound.

I'm alone andI'm scared 99 percentof the time.

Loosen up Hales.

"Huh... Well, I guess, I guess I could chill out with you." I smiled. It seemed to make him really happy, because his smile turned into a full grown (SEXY) grin.

"Alright then! C'mon." He told me, ushering me into his car.

Maybe...

Just maybe...

Hecould help me.

**Nathans POV**

I hope I help her.

I wanna help her.

I can help her.

* * *

**Is it boring? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
